


Stone Cold Love / Winter Kisses / No Drama At All

by NegativNein



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jealous Bucky, M/M, as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tony's an adult. He would not appreciate your meddling"<br/>"Tony is a genius idiot who doesn't know what's good for him"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Cold Love / Winter Kisses / No Drama At All

**Author's Note:**

> So, I planned this for the 'Winteriron Holiday Exchange' - then I dropped out (life! it sucks sometimes, you know?), then I sneaked this in past the deadline (with admin approval)- Feedback on this orphan little ficlet, please please please?

"Seriously, Stark, what's the deal with this Doom guy? Third rate robotics if you ask..." Bucky trails off, as Tony's attention is briefly caught by the figure waiting on the Tower's landing platform.

Blond, tall, ice-cool, dressed in designer jeans and expensive knitwear: Tony's new/old squeeze, Tiberius 'call me Ty' Stone. 

Tony's looking at Bucky again, likely waiting for the rest of his Doom-related rant, but Bucky just shrugs and turns his chin to point back to 'Ty'. Tony smiles, apologetic, and moves towards his lover.

"Hey babe, you look edible"

"And you look sweaty. Go get a shower, maybe? If basic hygiene does not interfere with your busy heroic schedule, of course."

 

\-----

 

"I don't like that guy, Stevie"

"Buck, you don't like him just because he's dating Tony"

"Well, duh" Bucky has long stopped trying to hide his crush from Steve. What are friends for, anyway, if not to hear you whine about your love life? "But he's also bad news"

"..."

"And he's hiding something"

"Buck..."

"No, but seriously, he's a jerk. To us. To Tony. We need to do something!"

"Tony's an adult. He would not appreciate your meddling"

"Tony is a genius idiot who doesn't know what's good for him"

 

\-----

 

"Tony... and Ty" Steve stumbles over the name "Would you like to join us for lunch? Bucky and I just made a proper _pasta alla carbonara_ "

Tony smiles broadly "Sounds good. Smells good, too"

Stone smiles thinly "Delightful, and I have to say: so perfectly proletarian. However, are you sure you can afford the clogged arteries, dear? You're not getting any younger, you know"

Tony pouts "How dare you, I'm in my prime"

"That one might work on your new little friends here, but you forget I knew you in your actual prime. And since you've been ruling out chemical help lately, you should really watch those calories" 

"Asshole. And I'm a superhero, I need my calories"

"It's called tough love, darling. And anyway you only flutter about in a reactor powered suit run by your nice clever computer, that's basically one step above a keyboard cowboy" 

Tony is no longer smiling, and Bucky just has to pipe up to defend his crush's honour "Maybe it's not immediately evident to a civilian like you, Mr Stone, but what Tony does in the suit is both risky and demanding"

"Do call me Ty, Sergeant" Stone demurs "And truly, I apologise: we've interrupted your heroic hearty luncheon and subjected you to our recurring little domestic, we really should be going. Right, Tony?"

"Right... and thanks for the pasta, I mean, for the offer, since we didn't have the actual pasta, you know... Anyway, see you later guys" Tony, shoulders slumped, follows his boyfriend out.

 

\-----

 

"How do you stand him, JARVIS? 'Nice, clever computer' my ass! You're a work of genius and a snarky bastard to boot"

"I thank you for you kind words, Mr Barnes. As to your question, assuming you are referring to Mr Stone, Mr Stark has often remarked that passing judgement on his companions would fall quite outside my purview; therefore I have no choice but to 'stand him', as it were"

"Glad to have you onboard, JARVIS. Give me a heads up when the bastard's alone, I'll have a word or two with him"

 

\-----

 

Stone is waiting for him on the rooftop deck, lounging on a modern wood-and-canvas chair, tumbler of whiskey in hand. The bespoke powder blue suit adds to the intimidating, stone cold look.

Too bad Bucky has been Winter itself and can spot a poseur a mile away.

"You know, Stone, you just need a white fluffy cat and then you'll have that Bond villain look down pat. Are you going to offer me some of that whiskey?"

"Very good, Sergeant. And it's merely _fine a l'eau_ , quite too early for whiskey, don't you think? But no, none of that 'and now I have you, Mr Bond' forthcoming. I just wanted a word in private. Do you object?"

"Object to what?"

"I'd like to engage privacy mode, but I'm afraid that it will work only if both parties explicitly state their wish for the audio and video monitoring to stop"

"Afraid someone will find out what a sissy you are?"

"Hardly. But I'd rather spare Tony the fallout. You don't like me, I don't like you. Let's keep this between ourselves"

"Right. JARVIS, engage privacy mode"

"Acknowledged, Mr. Barnes, Mr. Stone. Privacy mode active"

"Now, listen here Stone, you keep your passive aggressive mitts away from Tony, he deserves better than the likes of you"

"I can assure you I will, Mr Barnes. Now that I have what I came for, I can confess this little trip down memory lane has been rather tedious. The man is excruciatingly boring without the aid of perception altering drugs"

"You piece of shit! How dare you, Tony's great, he's brilliant, he's brave, he's... beautiful - Wait, what do you mean you have what you came for now? What did you take?"

"Oh my, this is truly too delicious! You're in love with him, and he has the most embarrassing crush on you! And I, my poor man, I'm about to rip you away from him and from your quaint hero family"

"What?"

"START: DELTA ALPHA BRAVO. ROUTINE 37 ENGAGE. GO. ALPHA OMEGA. ROUTINE 66 ENGAGE. ERASE. GO. END."

Bucky can feel his consciousness recede. The Winter Soldier programming is being brought to the fore. He feels his limbs stiffen. He turns towards Stone, eyes empty.

"Asset ready"

"Beautiful, dear boy. The helicopter will be here in a few moments"

Bucky is panicking on the inside: his body has been hijacked by the voice commands Stone uttered just before, and it all feels so unfair! He was out! Now this jerk is pulling him right back in! He can see what's being done by his body, but he has no control.

A door opens and Tony steps onto the deck, followed by Steve.

"That 'copter's not coming, Ty. Clever of HYDRA's dregs to recruit you for one last mad try, I admit, but I've been onto you since last week. They're in SHIELD's custody already. Give it up"

Stone turns to command the Winter Soldier. "Stop them. Keep it non-lethal"

The Soldier moves towards Tony, but Steve intercepts him. On the inside, Bucky is happy about this development, he does not want to hurt Tony. And Steve can take him, for a while. Tony will have a solution, he's sure.

Steve's thinking the same "Tony, do you have the counter command?"

"I do. But if Bucky can break the programming by himself, that's the end of that little line of control. No voice invoked subroutine will ever be effective again"

Steve smiles "Come on Buck, come back to us. You'll like what's in waiting for you, I swear!"

Tony rejoins with "Yep, Buck, I'll personally make sure you'll more than like it"

The Winter Soldier falters for a moment.

Stone snorts "You're trying to break Soviet brainwashing with what, the power of love? Could you be more pathetic?"

"Shut up, Ty" Tony winks at Bucky

The Winter Soldier falls to the ground, clutching his head. A couple of deep breaths and Bucky stands up.

"Stevie"

"Yeah?"

"I told you so!"

"You did, Bucky, you did"

Bucky rounds up to Tony "And what do you mean you were onto him last week? You risked facing the Soldier in close quarters, you idiot man!"

"Nope, your programming was almost totally broken down already, we just needed to have this little push and shove out of the public eye. Come on, it barely lasted two minutes, no drama at all"

"And if SHIELD hadn't stopped the 'copter?"

Tony is suddenly serious, moving into his space and grabbing him hard "We would not have let them take you. You're too important, Bucky! To the Avengers! To me!"

Bucky is just about to do some frantic grabbing of his own on Tony's delicious forearms, when Stone's sarcastic tones reach his ears: "Spare us the tearful reunion and just kiss already, would you?"

Steve moves to take Stone away "Shut up, Stone. But I agree, just kiss already, you two"

What do you know, Bucky and Tony do. And they make good use of the sunny rooftop and the privacy mode, too.


End file.
